Napolitano
by Alynx
Summary: UA! E então o Morango tem olhos verdes, o Chocolate tem cabelos pontudos e Baunilha pode ser a junção dos dois.


Ela não queria dormir. De verdade. Será que ela tinha dormido justamente por não querer?

Talvez ela só tivesse fechado os olhos para saber o quão bom era. E ela tinha feito por aquilo. Ela iria abrí-los depois, e voltar para a sua experiência de não dormir quando quer dormir. Porque ela tinha a sua absurda força de vontade – que dizia que ela não ia pegar no sono que queria, de jeito nenhum. Era muito claro o fato de que ela não queria dormir, apesar de estar realmente querendo dormir.

Era só uma pequena ilusão de seus pensamentos insanos. Ela não queria dormir. Então estava ali, fechando os seus olhos, apenas para fazer um minúsculo teste com aquela sua mente. E não iria dormir.

Ela só estava adentrando no fantástico mundo dos sonhos... e _não_ queria dormir. De verdade. Ela só estava fazendo uma pequena experiência, algo que seria muito bom para toda a humanidade.

Ou não.

- Dormindo no horário de aula? – ouviu a voz. A cadeira ao seu lado sendo puxada. O som de um ou dois dedos batendo naquela mesa de maneira precária. E outro dedo. E outro.

Talvez ela devesse parar de contar quantos dedos estavam batendo naquela mesa. É.

- Eu não estou dormindo. – ela quis quebrar todas as possíveis esperanças daquele desconhecido que estava sentado ao seu lado na mesa. E finalmente ela se deu conta de que não o conhecia.

E se ele fosse a reencarnação do seu tataravô? Ou um Serial Killer? Ou algum cara barbudo? Tipo aqueles motoqueiros daqueles filmes, que sempre entram dentro de algum bar ou de uma lanchonete.

- Fora da escola no horário de aula? – o desconhecido reformulou a sua pergunta.

- Eu não estou fora da... – e ela percebeu que realmente estava fora do colégio – Tá, eu estou. É só que eu não estava conseguindo acertar aonde é a porta da escola, então eu acabei entrando aqui e...

- Muito boa a desculpa que você está usando – era? – Pena que já usei ela. Virou furada.

- Droga. Pra quê você tinha que destruír todas as minhas oportunidades de desculpas furadas? Eu não acredito que foi _você_ quem tornou essa desculpa a mais furada do século! – protestou, indignada.

- Então começe a acreditar. Fui eu.

Ela levantou a cabeça de cima do lugar no qual ela estava apoiada, apenas para observar os olhos do rapaz mais conhecido por todos os travessos de Londres. Era ele. Era...

- É você? Potter, O Maroto? – ela perguntou, e não lhe bateu nenhum súbito interesse por ele. Era óbvio que ele já tinha cometido inúmeras travessuras enquanto frequentava o colégio e tudo. Só.

- Sou eu. – ele pareceu se gabar por ela ter o reconhecido logo ao olhá-lo.

- Eu ainda não entendo o seu nome. Qual é, até o meu Pepino pode se chamar assim – ela tirou o Pepino de dentro de sua mochila, e o colocou ao alcance de visão dele – Conheça Pepino, O Vegetal.

- Pra quê você guarda isso dentro da sua mochila? – perguntou, vísivelmente chocado por aquilo.

- Não interessa. – ela cortou o assunto rapidamente, não tendo paciência para explicar que tinha aquele Pepino como o seu próprio animal de estimação. O único que a sua família havia aceitado.

- E há uma visível diferença entre mim e esse seu Pepino aí, ouviu?

- É claro – ela concordou com ele, depois de guardar o Pepino – Ele não tem os cabelos pra cima.

* * *

Ela frequentava o Três Vassouras desde que descobriu o quão bonito e alegre era faltar o colégio. É claro que ela não andava faltando tão regularmente. Faltava no máximo duas vezes por semana. Claro que tudo se devia ao fato de que ela havia entrado para o seu último ano no ensino médio. As suas faltas já não passariam em branco, além do fato de que ela perderia todos os assuntos e acabaria perdendo. E, apesar de não gostar da idéia de estudar, ela tinha conseguido boas notas em todos aqueles anos.

O fato em questão era algo único: as vassouras daquela ótima lanchonete/bar/etc estavam sendo trocadas. Depois de vários anos observando apenas aquelas lindas vassouras. Ali paradas, observando as pessoas que entravam e saíam daquele ambiente. E observando todas as outras vassouras da rua. Todos os outros que passavam. Ela havia até dado nomes para as suas melhores amigas e...

- Está aqui parada observando as vassouras? – alguém interrompeu todos os seus pensamentos, fazendo com que ela olhasse para o lado. E mais uma vez, encarasse aquele terrível conhecido.

- Você concorda com a ideia de que estão trocando-as por umas mais novas? – ela interrogou, e apesar de ser alguém que tinha sido uma verdadeira peste na escola, pudia apoiá-la com aquilo.

- Pra mim tanto faz – deu de ombros – De qualquer maneira, elas já estão muito velhas mesmo. Eu acho que já deveriam até ter trocado antes, mas eu não estou reparando em coisas assim.

Ok. Talvez ele não servisse para nada. Onde é que se encontrava o lixo mesmo?

- Eu não acredito que você falou isto. Essas vassouras são relíquias. Elas tem grande valor, ok?

- É? – ele ergueu as suas sobrancelhas de modo súbito, aparentando estar interessado.

- Não estou falando de _dinheiro_ – ela rolou seus olhos – Elas tem valor emocional. Para mim. Eu as conheço desde que começei a frequentar aqui, e já faz tantos anos que já perdi as contas deles. Além do fato de que elas são as grandes fundadoras daqui. Você sabia que elas acompanham o bar sempre?

- Se você falar que deu nomes para elas, eu vou confirmar a minha teoria de que você é louca.

- E se eu te falar que os nomes dela são Vá, Sou e Rá?

Ele riu abertamente. Lily achou a risada dele tão gostosa, que por um triz não riu juntamente. Ela se lembrou de que tinha que manter a sua postura brava, ainda que tudo já tivesse passado.

- Eu quem não acredito que você fez isso. – ele disse, depois de conseguir se controlar.

- Eu fiz. – ela deu de ombros, não vendo problema em ter dado nome para Vassouras. Qual é, se ela até tinha dado nomes para cada um de seus travesseiros, estojos e canetas, por que não?

- Você é realmente louca.

- Não tanto quando você é – ela rebateu – Lembra de quando você tocou fogo nos cabelos? Você foi pro anuário e, naquela época, ficou conhecido como Potter, O Maroto-do-Fogo.

- Foi um terrível acidente aquele, ouviu? Eu não estava querendo realmente tocar fogo. Era só...

- Só o quê? – o cortou – Você estava querendo saber se os seus cabelos sobrevivem ao fogo? Ou estava querendo descobrir se era um super-herói e conseguia controlá-lo?

- Não importa. Você continua sendo louca.

- Não mais do que você. – repitiu ela, inconformada que a sua teoria do fogo não funcionou para a possível mudança de assunto dos dois. De qualquer maneira, ela não voltaria para as vassouras.

- Fazer o quê – disse, quase aparentando indiferença – Os loucos costumam se atrair.

* * *

Era a terceira semana daquele mês. Concluíndo três faltas ao todo. E aquela era a terceira vez em que ela encontrava com Potter – como por um acaso – naquele lugar conhecido como Três Vassouras. Ela estava animada para voltar para aquele lugar, já que tinha conseguido convencer ao dono do lugar que as vassouras novas pudiam ser usadas em outra coisa. Aquelas tinham muito valor, e estavam ali desde que o lugar havia sido fundado. Não havia nenhum motivo para mudar o verdadeiro símbolo de lá.

Naquela manhã, ela estava realizando a sua falta de rotina. Na terça-feira. Aquele era o terceiro dia da semana, se você contasse o ínicio da semana no domingo. E ela adorava as terças-feiras. Tirando o fato inicial da sua alegria – que a fazia adorar qualquer dia daquela semana – era o dia que nada pudia se corretamente ensinado dentro daquele colégio. Ou, pelo menos, nada que ela já não sabia. Era o dia em que havia mais aula de Química, e Química a matéria na qual ela se dava melhor. Tudo estava ótimo.

- Foi você quem convenceu o dono daqui a não mudar as vassouras? – reconheceu a voz dele, já que a própria sempre surgia de modo repentino atrás de si. E daquela vez, ela estava dentro do lugar. E tinha dormido da maneira que deveria dormir, e não tinha o espírito de revolta que a fez lutar por todas aquelas lindas vassouras pregadas na frente daquele estabelecimento. Vá. Sou. Rá.

- Como é que você sabe? – ela ficou claramente surpresa, já que ninguém parecia ter percebido que as vassouras novas haviam sido encomendadas e nunca chegaram. Só ela.

- Você parece o tipo que protesta quando quer algo. – ele deu de ombros, e apesar daquele ser um fator notável da vida dela, e algo que ninguém havia notado, ele não parecia achar tão inusitado.

- Eu só mostrei a verdade para ele, o que posso fazer se estava com a razão quando o fiz?

- Parece que você está se tornando convencida, hein. – observou ele, ainda que sorrisse com isto.

- Acho que é a convivência com você. E não adianta dizer que você não é assim, foi publicado um livro 'Os Ídolos Travessos' há anos atrás, que destacava muito essa característica em você.

- Você anda lendo livros sobre a minha pessoa, hm? – e ela já pudia ver que o ego dele subiu de modo considerável quando o próprio ouviu aquilo. É claro. E ele ainda pensou em negar, tsc, tsc, tsc...

- Não – ela rapidamente cortou qualquer coisa – Eu ando lendo livros sobre o que me interessa. E você pode apostar, querido, que você não está dentro das coisas ou pessoas que julgo interessante.

- Uma facada no meu amável ego. Obrigado. – justamente o ponto que ela queria chegar. Riu.

- Você é terrívelmente convencido. Isso chega a ser um tanto chato – comentou, enquanto mexia tranquilamente na latinha de Coca que estava na sua mão – Palavra do livro, ouviu?

- No final das contas, esse tal livro dos Ídolos foi feito para me elogiar ou para me esculhambar?

- Os dois. – e foi inevitável conter o riso. Tanto quanto foi para James, ao vê-la rindo.

- Eu estava refletindo sobre você aqui... – ele começou – Você está sabendo demais sobre toda a minha vida e tudo o mais, graças a esses livros que você costuma ler. E eu não sei nem o seu nome.

Qual era a daquele súbito interesse que ele estava tendo nela? Definitivamente, não sabia. Mas, já que ela estava exepcionalmente alegre naquele dia, resolveu que era um bom momento para jogar.

- Continue no escuro. – foi a única coisa que ela disse, antes de se levantar e sair do lugar.

* * *

Era quarta-feira e Evans tinha faltado o colégio. Não porque ela queria – ela só, acordou atrasada demais para que pudessem deixar que ela entrasse. Ela teria que ir até o diretor, e isso ela não queria. Ir para o diretor não significava apenas pedir permissão para entrar. Ela teria que conversar sobre todas as suas faltas, e acabaria não podendo mentir. Era impossível mentir para Albus Dumbledore.

- Parece que é você quem está no escuro aqui. – a voz de Potter surgiu nos seus ouvidos, e desta vez a própria causou sérios arrepios na espinha da ruiva. Ela preferiu ignorá-los.

A irônia era o fato de que ela estava usando óculos escuros – algo que odiava usar – para tentar, apenas tentar, esconder as suas olheras e a sua abominável cara de sono. Não dava muito resultado.

- Você está ironizando o fato de que eu estou de óculos, ou você descobriu algo sobre mim? – ela perguntou, tentada demais com a segunda opção do que havia dito.

- Os dois – ele disse, enquanto puxava a cadeira ao seu lado e se sentava na própria – _Evans._

Ela se sentiu subitamente alegre. Se ele tinha procurado informações sobre a vida dela, era claro que ele estava realmente interessado naquela ruivinha. Ou em qualquer outro assunto que ela soubesse. Ainda não sabendo bem o por quê, ela se sentiu melhor do que estava no ínicio daquela manhã. Até seu coração resolveu bater com mais intensidade do que costumava, e ela teve vontade de abrir um sorriso.

Por Deus! O que é que a pronuncia de um sobrenome não pudia fazer, hein?

- Estou contente que você tenha descoberto algo de útil, querido – ela sorriu – Acho que nós dois estamos tendo um avanço por aqui, não é? Ou pelo menos você está avançando. Sabe algo mais?

Ele pareceu refletir. – Também sei que você nasceu no dia trinta de janeiro.

E a sua vontade de sorrir pareceu ainda mais forte quando ela ouviu isto.

- Agora você está sabendo que eu gosto de seus olhos. Eles são marrons e lembram chocolate, e se tem algo que eu gosto de verdade, é chocolate. Sou perdidamente apaixonada.

Ela _não _pudia ter cometido a burrice de falar que gostava dos olhos dele. Já pudia ver o ego dele aumentando de modo tão absurdo que seria impossível suportá-lo!

Quando ela viu que as bochechas dele adquiriram um tom avermelhado, viu que se enganou.

- Obrigado – ele disse, de modo quase tímido – Eu gosto do seu cabelo, você sabia? O vermelho é quase na cor de morango, e não há nada que eu goste mais do que um bom morango.

- Não foi nada, _Chocolate_.

- Então está tudo bem, _Moranguinho_. – ele entrou na brincadeira, mostrando que a sua timidez fora algo passageiro e que não acontecia com muita frequência.

Os dois riram. Não havia nada mais idiota do que se chamarem daquele modo ridículo.

E eles gostavam daquilo.

* * *

O antigo Três Vassouras não foi o lugar que presenciou o quinto encontro daqueles dois. Ela tinha caminhado lentamente até um parque abandonado que conhecia desde pequena, e se sentou no balanço. Era naquele lugar que ela costumava ficar, quando achava que companhias não eram necessárias. Ainda que soubesse que o rapaz de cabelos pontudos estaria esperando por ela dentro do Três Vassouras, ela já não conseguia mais mover o seu corpo para lá. Ela só queria sentar e pensar.

Lily sentia uma falta absurda de sua irmã mais velha. As duas se davam bem quando eram muito menores e, depois que haviam crescido mais, já não existia a amizade entre as duas. Ela viu tudo o que as duas construíram sendo destruído muito lentamente, pelo rumo que cada uma tomou na sua vida. Era óbvio que Petunia conhecia cada uma das façanhas que a ruiva havia realizado, e as odiava. Odiava tudo.

Então Petunia odiava ela também? Não fazia sentido. Ela ainda amava a sua irmã, e sabia que ela amaria pelo resto de sua vida. Independente de qualquer possível briga entre as duas, ela amava.

- Você está pensando na sua vida? – não conseguiu se conter ao ouvir a voz de James. Ela pulou do balanço em que estava, e voou para um lugar desconhecido. Movida pelo susto.

- O que é que você está fazendo aqui? – interrogou ela, enquanto se levantava do chão de areia, e arrumava suas roupas. Era horário de aula, e ela não estava no colégio. E nem fingindo que estava.

- Tudo bem – ele pareceu ter sido descoberto o assassino de um crime terrível – Eu admito que andei te seguindo. Mas era só um mau pressentimento. Nada como o Sexto Sentido das mulheres, não.

- Hmm – ela analisou o caso dele, e depois completou: – Realmente, você é imprevísivel demais.

- Você prefere aqueles que você sempre sabe o que vão fazer?

- Não. – disse, de modo sincero. Ela considerava a previsibilidade chata demais, e talvez por isso ela se considerasse chata demais para qualquer gosto, já que se via como alguém muito previsível.

- Que bom. – ele lhe lançou o tipo de sorriso que ela gostava, perfeitamente sincero – Então, o que é que você estava fazendo aqui? Pensando na sua vida ou observando toda a paisagem?

- A segunda opção é que não foi.

- Olhe pelo lado bom das coisas – disse – Agora você pode me observar. Não sou uma paisagem natural belíssima? Uma das melhores, pode apostar. Estou concorrendo para as onze maravilhas do...

- Não são onze – ela o cortou – São dez maravilhas.

- Eu sei, mas depois que eu ganhar, serão onze. Eu estarei dentre as primeiras, é claro.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada. – Você é tão convencido que dói, Potter!

- E você me ama. – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas; o sorriso antigamente sincero sendo substituído por um terrívelmente maroto e com um toque safado ao fim, o qual era irresistível.

E não é que ela estava quase acreditando?

* * *

Estava próximo demais do pôr-do-sol, e a ruiva pudia sentir a mão grossa guiando a sua para um lugar desconhecido dentro daquela cidade de Londres. Ela caminhava, e tentava manter o ritmo de James e descobria que aquele trabalho era ainda mais difícil do que ela tinha imaginado. Era claro o fato de que as pernas dele eram mais compridas do que a sua, já que ele era uns quinze centímetros mais alto.

- Pra onde você está me levando? – ela questionou, pela vigésima vez. Os dois estavam andando há séculos e ele não dizia nada para ela. Depois que foi buscá-la em sua casa, ele não disse nada.

- Eu acho que você deveria aprender a ficar quieta, sabe? – foi a resposta que ela recebeu. Pudia até ter palavras ofensivas, que não se tornavam nem um terço daquilo, com o tom divertido que usou.

Ela optou por não dizer mais nada, e tentar apenas adivinhar que lugar aquele era. Ela conhecia a cidade de Londres razoavelmente bem. Apesar de viver toda a sua vida nela, não tinha visitado todos os lugares daquela cidade e acabaria não conhecendo-os completamente, ainda que tivesse noção deles. Era óbvio o fato de que o lugar o qual ela estava indo, ficava longe da parte da cidade que ela tinha costume de frequentar. Parecia ser do outro lado daquela enorme cidade, mas ela nunca poderia ter certeza.

Os dois finalmente pararam na frente de uma sorveteria desconhecia, a qual ficava na frente de uma pequena ponte que tinha uma maravilhosa vista para o pôr-do-sol.

- Nós queremos dois napolitanos. – ouviu James pedir para o sorveteiro que ficava por trás de um enorme e branco balcão dentro daquele estabelecimento. Ele voltou dois minutos depois; com o sorvete.

- Você não pediu a minha opinião para escolher, hm? – ela disse, enquanto pegava um da mão do rapaz e rapidamente colocava uma parte daquele sorvete na sua boca. Estava realmente bom.

- Eu sei que você gosta de napolitano – afirmou – E olhe pelo lado das coisas, eu sou o Chocolate e você é o Morango. Nós dois só precisamos de uma baunilha para completar.

- Então o que é que você está querendo dizer? – o fitou, desconfiadamente.

- Eu te trouxe para o outro lado da cidade, aguentei você perguntar milhões de vezes sobre onde nós dois estávamos indo e ainda estou declarando que nós estamos no Napolitano, então faça o favor...

Ela precisou subir na ponta dos pés para que seus lábios alcançassem os de James. Depois disto, subir na ponta dos pés já não era necessário, quando ele estava a segurando no ar com o entusiasmo.

Os sorvetes foram esquecidos ao chão.

* * *

Evans deixou de contar os dias que faltava o colégio depois daquele sábado. Ela esteve um pouco mais ocupada com seus assuntos com Potter – e depois os seus assuntos com todos os outros. Ela sabia, já estava fazendo três anos que tudo aquilo acontecera e agora os dois estavam na porta daquele lugar.

- Você acha que mudaram as vassouras daqui? – perguntou James, lembrando-se dos protestos da ruiva para salvar aquelas amáveis e antigas vassouras que ficavam empenduradas ali a frente.

- Não – ela respondeu – Eu ainda mantenho contato com o dono, eles não vão mudar tão cedo. É claro que tudo isso foi depois da minha pequena conversa com ele, já que consegui convencê-lo.

Então o rapaz de cabelos pontudos pareceu se lembrar de algo importante.

- Onde é que está o Harry? – o desesperou bateu, enquanto ele olhava para os lados e procurava desesperadamente o outro menininho de cabelos pontudos. E saltitante. E parecido com uma gazela.

Os dois entreolharam-se e viraram o olhar, buscando pelo punhado de cabelos negros. Quem os localizou foi a mãe, e descobriu que o garotinho havia se enfiado na sorveteria que foi fundada ali perto.

- Poitan! Poitan! Poitan! – gritava ele, tentando se comunicar com o sorveteiro. Em vão.

Potter o pegou no colo e se aproximou do sorveteiro, a fim de traduzir tudo que o seu filho já não conseguia mais dizer. Ele tirou do bolso a sua carteira, antes de falar com o homem.

- Napolitano – o pequeno Harry havia viciado-se naquele sorvete, assim como os outros dois.

- Você vai deixar ele sendo um menininho obeso! – reclamou a ruiva, enquanto os dois saíam da sorveteria e o menino devorava o sorvete rápido. Rápido demais para um menininho.

- Amanhã é dia das crianças, _Red_, dá um desconto pro Harryzinho aqui – defendeu o pai.

Quando os dois caminhavam de volta para a frente do Três Vassouras, Harry se soltou dos braços de seu pai e desceu para brincar com as outras crianças. Ele se movia de um jeito desajeitado demais, e ainda sim conseguia se mover direito demais para a sua idade.

- Lembra de quando eu disse que precisavamos de uma baunilha? – ele recordou, os dois apenas observando o pequeno Harry.

- Acho que nós já conseguimos a nossa. – ela sorriu.

James passou as mãos pela cintura da ruiva, e os dois se viraram para o seu filho, como um bom casal. Porém, aquele lindo momento foi interrompido por um contratempo.

- Harry, menino! – berrou James – É melhor parar de tentar comer essa vassoura!

* * *

**N/A**: Aqui estou eu, depois do maior sacrifício do mundo pra conseguir escrever essa história. Meldels. Mas enfim, além de ser pro **Projeto Elvendork**, Sessão J/L do fórum 6V, também estou dedicando ela à _G_., que me aguentou quando eu estava falando sobre isto. :D

Aliás, se vocês chegaram até aqui, então o que custa mandar uma review e me fazer feliz? Hein? Hein?


End file.
